


single-minded

by glitteringconstellations



Series: Whump Bingo [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Impalement, Whump Bingo, breathing through the pain, poor Lance just can't catch a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitteringconstellations/pseuds/glitteringconstellations
Summary: Breathe.He just had to keep breathing.In. Out.





	single-minded

**Author's Note:**

> Another crosspost from tumblr. Working on migrating all the old ficlets I never posted here from there. Whump bingo prompt: breathing through the pain.

_Breathe_. He had to keep breathing. In and out. In and out.

Lance could hear the voices of his teammates over the comms grow increasingly concerned when he did not respond, but he couldn’t speak. He could barely breathe, let alone shoot straight, and there were still sentries bearing down on him. 

In. Out. 

He lined up shot after shot, and while they weren’t as clean as he normally could do, they did the job. He was keenly aware of the warmth seeping from his belly, of the drops of blood making the floor slick beneath him, of the way spots danced in his vision. The wound hurt like all get out, but he forced himself not to look down at it. 

He just had to keep breathing. 

In. 

Out. 

He breathed through the pain, breathed through every pull of the trigger, breathed through every step putting him one step closer to actual Hell. He had to keep breathing. He couldn’t stop. 

It wasn’t until he rounded a corner and ran into Pidge that he faltered. 

“ _Lance_! Oh my god, is that a _sword_ –”

In. 

He shuddered. He staggered. 

Out.


End file.
